


Flowers

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [40]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: First kiss of Éomer and Lothíriel.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM bingo prompts:  
> Canon couples - I 25 Eomer/Lothiriel,  
> Life Events - O66 First Kiss

Lothíriel stood there, framed in delicate light of the setting sun. She was beautiful, in simple, yet elegant, white dress and with hair braided in a loose braid. Éomer couldn’t take his eyes off her. He approached her, holding a small bouquet of white roses. It was too little to honour Lothíriel’s beauty and gentleness, but he found it proper to give her something this evening.  
He was in Dol Amroth for several weeks now, visiting with his sister and her husband, Faramir. And he didn’t want to leave, even if it came to his mind that he could stretch prince Imrahil’s hospitality a little bit.   
“Lady Lothíriel, I brought you flower.”  
“Thank you, your grace. It’s very kind of you.”  
“I told you thousand times, don’t call me like that.”  
“So don’t call me lady as well”  
“Okay, so stop with this titles. Since now I’m just Éomer”  
“And I’m just Lothíriel, and I hope you won’t forget to call me like that. Your flowers are beautiful.”  
“Not as beautiful as you, my la… Lothíriel.”  
“You’re being polite.” She blushed a little bit. Her eyes shone brightly, almost like eyes of an elf, Éomer thought.   
“You are too modest.”  
“So you came here to give me flowers and complement my beauty?”  
“Isn’t that reasons enough?”  
“Maybe, maybe not.”  
“I also like to talk, and maybe spend a pleasant evening with a lady.”  
“So, maybe you would like to walk?”  
“It would be very nice.”  
He took her hand and they were strolling through the garden. It was very pleasant to have her warm body at his side in this chilly evening. They talked quietly of his home in Rohan, and her on beautiful shores of Dol Amroth.   
When the moon was high on the sky and it was proper to part their ways, the moment came, and Lothíriel kissed him lightly on the lips. It was very gentle like the touch of a butterfly, but Éomer felt the heat in his body. He wanted to grab her firmly in his arms and deepened the kiss, but he refrained. It supposed to be a magical moment and he didn’t want to ruin it with his eagerness.  
“Goodbye, Éomer,” she said, directing to her quarter.   
“Goodbye, Lothíriel.” He stood there for a minute, looking at her direction. When she was down the hall she turned back, waved to him and send him a kiss. 

 


End file.
